


Ellipsism

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hospital, M/M, OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: Ellipsism —(n.) The sadness of missing out on the future.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Ellipsism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loler/gifts).



> Happy Valentines, MK!
> 
> I hope you're having a great day! (Because I might end up ruining it after you 'open' your gift). This is your 75% or higher, depending on how you feel afterwards, cocoa dark 'chocolates' fanfic! This is mainly a Hospital AU, but I tried to incorporate your prompts in here as best I could, I'm sorry it wasn't the main prompt of the fic. 
> 
> Enjoy this delectable fic! ;)
> 
> From, Your Valentine ❤️

“Nice serve, Suga-san!” 

“Nice serve, Suga!” 

A sigh parted his lips. _‘Stay focused.’_

Suga got into a serving position once the whistle cued for him to serve. He aimed his serve to Seijoh’s ace, preventing him from being used as a spiker. 

Iwaizumi received the ball effortlessly, “Oikawa!” He called as Oikawa tossed the ball to Kindaichi. 

Daichi took the first touch and sent the ball afloat towards Kageyama, who set the ball to Tanaka. He spikes past the three blockers. 

“Nice kill!”

Daichi turns over to Suga with confidence building up, “Give us another serve, Suga-” 

Suga falls onto one knee with his hand gripping his chest. Daichi’s eyes widened, rushing over to him, “Are you ok, Suga?!” 

“What’s going on over there?” Hanamaki questioned, looking over the net.

“I think something happened to their number 2…” Kindaichi answered back. 

“Koushi!” Oikawa panicked, running under the net over to Karasuno’s side, “What’s going on?! How did this happen?!” 

“Calm down, Oikawa. We don’t know what’s happening either,” Daichi replied and tried to stay calm while sweat flooded his scrunched expression. 

Coach Ukai ran over into the circle towards Suga, “Where does it hurt, Sugawara?” 

He could barely answer his question, the pain stuck to him like glue. 

Hanamaki and the rest of the team approached their captain, “Oikawa, everything will be ok, it’s not like we can do anything,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Out of anger, Oikawa slapped his hand off his shoulder, “And I’m just supposed to watch him in pain?!” 

“You’re not a doctor or a nurse, Crappykawa. Wait until the ambulance gets here. They’ll know what to do,” Iwaizumi replied back.

Oikawa glanced at Hanamaki, who was flicking his left hand to shake off the pain. He lowered his head, “Sorry, Makki.”

Their number 3 hid his hand away from him so Oikawa wouldn’t feel more guilty. “Don’t worry about it, a little slap doesn’t hurt someone like me.” 

The ambulance arrived soon after and Suga was hastily rushed out by the paramedics. Oikawa, being the type of person he is, chased after them.

“Oi! Crappykawa! Where are you going?!” Iwaizumi shouted, chasing after him.

The paramedics had already shut the doors with Suga inside before Oikawa could make it inside. 

“Please, we can handle this situation. He’s in safe hands now.” 

Oikawa wasn’t going to take that as an answer, “I want to see him!” 

“I’m sorry. We’re not allowed to do that. We must go before something else happens to him. Visit the hospital if you’d like to see him.” 

They stared at the ambulance driving further within the distance, “We can visit after school but we need you right now for the rest of the set,” Iwaizumi said looking over to the captain. 

Oikawa didn’t need the ace’s words of wisdom, he stormed back inside, _‘What kind of boyfriend am I? I should’ve been there to at least help Kou-chan out or even comfort him.’_

Oikawa had no intention in staying behind crying at their loss against Karasuno. He wanted to get to Suga as soon as possible. 

“Kou-chan!” 

He flung the door open, breathing heavily from sprinting his way to the hospital.

“T-Tooru?!” 

He threw his arms around Suga, holding him ever so tightly that he might’ve exploded, “I was so worried! Are you ok?!”

Suga looked like he didn’t want to answer the question, “Don’t worry, the nurse said I’ll be okay. ” 

Oikawa felt a gentle touch, stroking the top of his head. He smiled in response, nestling his head closer to Suga’s chest. His eyes found something shiny lying on the countertop, “What’s that?” 

“Hm?” He followed what the other was observing as his lips raised, “it’s a pocket watch, Idiot.” 

“I know what it is, Kou-chan!” He childishly glared at him as he softened his expression, “Did the nurses give it to you?” 

His smile bends down but is unnoticeable to Oikawa, “Yeah, you could say that.” 

“Can I see?” 

He chuckles and grabs it off the counter, “Alright fine. Take a look.” 

“I didn’t know you were into old stuff like this,” Oikawa commented, opening the pocket watch. “I could buy you a watch if you wanted one.” 

Suga rolled his eyes and sarcastically laughed, “Ha, ha, very funny.” 

The door was wide open, standing there was a wild and dangerous Iwaizumi Hajime, “Crappykawa! What did I tell you about running off like that?!” 

Oikawa hurried to the other side of the bed where it was closer to the window and was far away from the vicious creature, “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan!!” 

“Looks like you’re done for, Tooru.” 

“Kou-chan! You’re not helping me?!” Oikawa shrieked. 

He innocently tilted his head, “But it’s your fault…?” 

“Kou-channn!” 

One of the nurses came in disturbed with the noise they were making. “What is all the commotion in here?” 

The three of them glimpsed at each other before Suga tried to resolve the situation, “I promise it won’t happen again. My friends were just worried.” 

She set her hands on her hips and sighed, “Patients are resting in other rooms. Please show some respect for them.” 

“Right… Sorry,” Oikawa and Iwaizumi apologised and bowed.

She left as Suga started snickering at them, “Serves you two right.” 

“Kou-chan-!” 

Two hands slapped on top of Oikawa’s mouth, one by Suga, and the other by Iwaizumi. 

“OoW!” 

Suga forced his hand against his mouth, “Shush!” 

Iwaizumi lowered his voice, “We were already told off by the nurse, Crappykawa!” 

“It hurts…” Oikawa mumbled, attempting to remove their hands but they weren’t budging. 

“Promise you’ll be quiet and then we will, Crappykawa.” 

“Fine… I promise.” 

The two gradually raised their hands away as fresh red handprint marks made their way on Oikawa’s entire mouth area. 

Suga tried holding in his laughter with his hand shielding his mouth, “Tooru… You’ve got something on your face.” 

“I do? Where?” 

“Around here…” Suga used his left hand to point at his mouth. 

Oikawa wiped it off with his hand, “I’m confused…” He wandered up to the mirror, that was across the room, and gasped, “My face!” 

That was when the grey-haired patient couldn’t retain himself and roared with laughter, “Looks good on you, Tooru!” 

“Why did you guys have to use so much force?! We had matches too, Iwa-chan! How are you not worn out from spiking?!” 

“If it’s about knocking some common sense into your head, it’s night and day,” Suga explained and Iwaizumi nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

“Kou-chan! Why are you so mean to me today?!” 

“Cause you deserve it, Crappykawa.” 

Suga softly smiled, watching the two bicker and his attention drifted off to his pocket watch. _‘I wish this could last forever.’_

_\- The next day -_

“I’m back, Kou-chan!” Oikawa beamed. 

Suga noticed a bag that he was holding, “What did you bring this time?” he curiously asked. 

“My mum heard about what happened and prepared you some soup!” 

The pocket watch in Suga’s hand engaged his eyes again and made him frown, “Kou-chan. Do you want me to buy you a watch?” 

“Can you please drop the topic, Tooru? It’s special to me.” 

“I don’t remember giving you anything like that,” he squinted at the pocket watch with a hint of jealousy.

Suga set the watch on the bedside table and mischievously grinned, “That’s because you didn’t and why I find it special.” 

“You’re just as mean as yesterday, Koushi! Do you not want my company? Is that what you don’t want?” Oikawa puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms like a little kid. 

Suga caressed his cheek, “Stop pouting, you’ll get wrinkles, Tooru.” 

He felt warmth radiantly out of his hands and wanted to let them stay there longer but had to get food for Suga. 

He took the food thermos out of the bag, a bowl and a spoon. 

Suga watched closely and giggled, “You bought a bowl and spoon as well? That’s a little extra, Tooru~.” 

“My mum insisted I brought it with me!” 

The ash-blonde mood died down quickly with an uneasy look, “You’re not avoiding studies or practices because of me, are you?” 

“Kou-chan is the top priority. How long will you stay in the hospital? You’ll be out soon… right?” Oikawa gave a sad puppy look to make Suga feel bad. 

Mission failed because he knew what the brunette was up to and directly responded with, “I’ll be out on Sunday.” 

His mouth gaped, “I still have to wait for five more days?!” 

Suga shrugged his shoulders like it wasn’t a big deal or anything, “Things like this take time.” 

“Don’t say it like that!” 

“Also, Tooru.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you not visit me tomorrow?” 

Oikawa was entirely against the idea, “Why?” 

“You have black bags forming under your eyes, and your studies are most important. You-. We’ll also be going to college next year so you need it.” 

“But Kou-” 

“No buts,” Suga returned him with his puppy eyes this time, “pleasee? Just this once, Tooru.”

One of Oikawa’s weaknesses, Suga’s puppy eyes. He felt his heart clenched, _‘Damnit! Why do I have to be weak to them!?’_

He took a seat on the edge of Suga’s bed and frowned, “Fine but only if I feed you.” 

A pale pink bloomed on his cheeks, “Y-you promise that you won’t come tomorrow right?” 

“Of course, but only if you let me feed you.” 

His grey brows furrowed, reluctant to accept, “Alright fine.” 

Oikawa’s frown broke into a cheeky grin, he took the spoon, “Good! Say, ‘ahh’~” 

Suga put his hand in front of the spoon and had the other hand covering his face, “Tooru, this is embarrassing…”

“You gotta do it if you don’t want me to come tomorrow~. Now come on, be a good boy~” 

He withdrew his hand and leaned in, drinking it but a burning sensation stung his tongue, “Tooru! You forgot to blow!” He began to fan his tongue with his hands.

“What!? I’m sorry, Kou-chan! Here, some water!” He snatched his bottle of water from his bag.

Suga chugged the bottle of the water and took a deep sigh, “And here I thought you were being a nice boyfriend…” 

“I’m sorry! Forgive me for my mistakes, Kou-chan!” 

“You’re forgiven-.” 

“Thanks, Kou-chan!” 

Suga’s expression shifted, “For now.” 

“Kou-channn! I’m sorryyyy!” 

The soup was then finished, Oikawa packed his gear together, and pulled the strap onto his shoulder, “Get some good rest okay?” 

Suga laid in his bed and smiled, “I will. Thank you, Tooru,” 

He played with a lock of his silvery hair, “I’m going to miss you, get better tomorrow.” 

Suga poked his tongue out, “You can’t force me to get better that quickly.” 

“Reply to my messages okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“As much as you want to, don’t think about me during the day.” 

“Okay.” 

“And eat food and drink lots of water too.” 

He snorted, “I can take care of myself, Tooru. Unlike you.” 

“I can perfectly take care of myself! I’m just worried about you, Kou-chan!” 

“I’ll be fine! Stop being a worried-pants!” 

Oikawa peppered kisses on his cheeks, forehead and lips, “Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

He affectionately kissed him the last time on the lips, “Goodnight, Koushi.” 

“Goodnight, Tooru.” 

The door slowly closed as the warmth in his chest had already fallen colder as a lonely smile had developed, “Love you, Tooru…” 

Oikawa opened the front of his door, “I’m back!” 

“Nobody missed you!” someone had shouted from the living room.

Oikawa stepped into his living room and found his lazy older sister, Kumiko, lounging on the couch, “Don’t you have work today? Why are you home so early?” 

She popped a chip into her mouth, “I have a day off today as I told you yesterday.” 

“You did?” 

“Yeah, but you were all like, ‘Kou-chan this' and ‘Kou-chan that’. So you probably forgot.”

“As I said, I want to take care of him.” 

“What a dependable boyfriend,” she chuckled.

“Not funny, Kumiko.” 

Kumiko put down her bag of chips on the coffee table, “Kou-kun will get better soon, you’re just worrying too much.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes at that, “Easy for you to say. You’re not the one dating him.” 

A blaring rumble cut their chat short as his face became rosy red and dodged eyes by his sister’s teasing look. 

She smirked, putting her leg on top of the other. “Since our dear Tooru is being a big scary-meanie-pants, maybe you shouldn’t fill that empty stomach with the food I made today.” 

That was when he disgustingly looked at her, “You cooked?” 

“Don’t give me that face! Be grateful that I cooked for you! Otherwise, you’d be starving without me around!” Kumiko shouted, about to throw a cushion at him. 

He poked his tongue out at his sister while she screamed at him for not being grateful enough. She also plunged multiple cushions at him. 

_\- The next day -_

“Tooru… Tooru…” 

He turned his back and pulled the blankets over his head, “5 more minutes…” 

_“Tooru!”_

The image of Suga appeared in his head as a faint smile crept upon his lips, “Kou-chan… let me sleep in.”

“Oh I’m sorry, did you expect your boyfriend to wake you up instead? How about a dear sister to wake you up?” 

He was pushed and rolled onto the ground with a shot of pain running down his body. He pushed the blankets aside and scowled at his sister, “What was that for?!” 

Kumiko dusted her hands, “Good, you’re awake. Instead of thinking of ‘Kou-chan’, why don’t you get ready for school or you’ll be late.” She snickered and headed out of his room. 

After 10 minutes of getting prepared for school, Oikawa was presented with his stone-cold breakfast on the table, “Thanks for the food…” 

“I’m sorry it’s all cold, Tooru. We’re pretty busy today and I’m in a rush,” his mum sincerely apologised. 

“It’s ok… Kumiko’s at fault for breaking my alarm clock 2 months ago.” Oikawa voiced it loud enough for his sister to hear in the living room. 

“You have a phone for a reason!” she remarked.

He pretended he didn’t hear her, “Kou-chan said the soup was good as well.” 

“That’s great! Do you want me to prepare something for him today?” His mum enthusiastically asked. 

“Yeah! That’ll be great-!” 

**_“Can you not visit tomorrow?”_ **

**_“You have black bags forming under your eyes, and your studies are most important. You-. We’ll be going to college next year so you need it.”_ **

**_“Y-you promise that you won’t come tomorrow, right?”_ **

Oikawa began feeling like he had lost his appetite. “I won’t be visiting today… Kou-chan said I should worry more about my studies.” 

His mum was aware of the frown on his lips, “Sugawara-kun wants you to do the best you can out there.” 

“I know…” 

“He’s very considerate of you. He just cares about you, Tooru, unlike your previous girlfriend.” 

“Yeah. He is…” 

“In that case, he’ll be thrilled if you listened to him. On top of that, it’s only for today right?”

_‘That’s true… I was the one who told him not to think about me. The tables have turned, haha…’_

“Yeah, you’re right Mum.” 

“Of course I am,” she grinned, “now, finish up, you don’t want Hajime-kun to be mad at you for coming to school late.” 

“He’s not even in my homeroom class. It’s fine, Iwa-chan will never know.” 

“I thought you said you were going to have training today…?” 

“We finished up yesterday. I retired from being captain of the volleyball team because us third years are focusing on studies for college next year…” 

His mum widens her eyes, “You have!? Did you lose!?” 

“Yes, against Karasuno.” 

“Tooru…” 

“It doesn’t matter. Kou-chan is important and I want him to feel better soon so this is the least I can do to help.” 

“Awh~, I’m sure if Koushi were here then he’d be happy to hear that, Tooru.”

Oikawa nodded his head and ate the last thing on his plate, _‘I wonder if Kou-chan is awake yet…’_

“-kawa… Crappykawa…! Crappykawa!!” 

“AHH! What!?” He screamed, bursting out of his deep thinking. 

“Did you not hear a word I said!?” 

“No! What were you saying?!” 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been out of it today,” Hanamaki commented. 

Oikawa stared at Hanamaki and Matsukawa, “When did you get two get here?” 

“We were here the whole time, is this how much our presence means to you?” Matsukawa answered, deeply offended.

“Oh I know, he’s extremely busy worrying about his boyfriend~,” Hanamaki teased.

“Am not! I can do things myself even without Kou-chan!” Oikawa stuttered. 

His friend group rolled their eyes, “Yeah right.” 

“I’m not lying!” he shouted with his cheeks flushed.

“Mhm. We totally believe you.” 

“Besides… I can’t visit him today…” he replied. 

“Huh? Why?” Iwaizumi asked. 

He sighed with his shoulders slumped, “He said I should focus more on my studies. He doesn’t even know I retired from the volleyball club either and thought I had training too…” 

“Hey, it’s uneasy for him too. I think he’s feeling lonesome without you.” Hanamaki shrugged his shoulders, “I mean, there aren't many things you can do when you’re in the hospital.” 

_‘He does have a point…’_ Oikawa sighed again.

“Hey! Why don’t you give him a ‘get better soon’ gift?” 

He looked at the pink-brown haired friend, “A ‘get better soon’ gift?” 

“Yeah, but not like a bouquet. Something that might make him less lonesome when you’re not around?” 

He gasped, widening his eyes, _‘That’s it! When was Makki a genius?!’_

“Makki! You’re a genius!” 

Hanamaki proudly stood with a wide grin, “Goes to show I’m not as dumb as I look,” 

“What should I give him-?” The school bell ruins the discussion with its inconvenient timing and interrupts Oikawa. 

“You'll be fine. Just give it some thought and it’ll come to you,” Hanamaki assured.

“Yeah… you’re right. See you guys,” he farewelled.

_‘What would Kou-chan like? What heck?! Of course, you have to know he’s your boyfriend?!’_

At the hospital, Suga had spent time regretting telling Oikawa not to visit today. 

His mood had been lower than usual, and he didn’t feel like doing anything. He had forgotten how much Oikawa makes this enjoyable or less lonely than it should be. 

“Um… Sugawara-kun, is there something wrong?” The nurse poked her head out of the door frame. 

He perked his head up from contemplating and shook his head, “I’m fine…” 

“Is that friend of yours visiting today?” 

A gloomy look shone over his face while the nurse freaked out, “I-I’m sorry! Did something happen between you two?” 

“No. Not at all,” he swayed his head, “I was worried about his studies and told him not to come today…” 

She sat on the edge of his bed, “You’re lonely without him, right?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Did you inform him about _that_?” 

“No, I haven’t…” he admitted.

She bolted out of her seat, “Sugawara-kun! If he doesn’t know what’s happening to you, how do you expect him to know when you’re…” 

His glossy eyes met hers and sadly smiled at her, “I want him to be happy. I don’t want him to know if it’s changing the better of him when… I’m not here…” 

Her concern didn’t leave her face, she knew Suga was taking out a frightful decision. “Sugawara-kun, I understand you’re his good friend but he’s got to know about it.” 

“I know…” 

“He has to know what’s going on. Excuse me, I have to go check on other patients.” 

She exited out of his room but her words didn’t help Suga any better. 

**_“As much as you want to, don’t think about me during the day.”_ **

His lips twitched, “Way to make life easier for me, Tooru… I hate you for that…” forcing a smile upon his face as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Chills sent down Oikawa’s spine as his arms encircled around himself. His legs were uncontrollably wobbling, “Why am I suddenly getting the chills in the middle of summer?” 

“No wonder Sugawara has to worry about everything. You really can’t take care of yourself without supervision,” Iwaizumi remarked. 

“I don’t need supervision! I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself!” Oikawa exclaimed but sneezed, proving his point wrong. 

Iwaizumi slid his hands inside his pockets. “Whatever you say, Crappykawa but we all know you still need your mum to tuck you into bed.” 

Oikawa loudly gasped for the entire world to hear, “IWA-CHAN! I DO NOTTT!” 

Iwaizumi, luckily, covered his ears beforehand and didn’t lose hearing, “Have you decided what you want to give to Sugawara?” 

Oikawa knew that he just wanted to change the topic but let it slide for now, “No… I haven’t decided…” 

“Well hurry up, he’s not going to be sick forever.” 

“Of course not! Why would you say that!? Are you jinxing him!?” 

“I WAS NOT TRYING TO IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Iwaizumi exploded, hitting Oikawa with his bag by swinging it at him. 

“OW! That hurts, Iwa-chan!!” 

As they concluded their argument, a couple passed them but that wasn’t what the brunette was so focused on. He was staring at the matching rings that they were wearing. 

His jaw dropped and his eyes glowed, “I know!”

“Know what?” Iwaizumi questioned. 

“I know what to give Kou-chan!” Oikawa determinedly replied. 

“What is it?” 

“Matching pair of rings!” 

There was a lengthy silence, Oikawa bravely waited for Iwaizumi’s reaction but alternatively got, “Rings? Are you absurd?” 

“What do you mean, ‘are you absurd?’! It’s the best idea ever! Kou-chan will definitely like it!” 

“Are you planning on marrying him or something?” 

Oikawa smirked at his suggestion, _‘That’s not a bad idea, coming from Iwa-chan.’_ “At least people know who he belongs to and no. Not yet at least.”

He received another harsh blow by Iwaizumi’s bag, “That hurts you know?!”

“Your idiocy is killing me. Where are you getting them and how are you affording it?!” 

“You really don’t have any experiences with dates, Iwa-chan. I know you’re all mean and everything but impress a girl or boy once and awhile.” 

“I dare you to say that again…” 

Oikawa surrendered, putting his hands up, “I’m sorry! Forget I said anything!” 

Iwaizumi began walking ahead of his annoying friend and faced him, “Let’s go.” 

“Huh?”

“What? Are we not buying it?”

_‘Wow, Iwa-chan wants to co-operate? That’s a first! I’m so proud of you!’_

“Do you want my help or not? Don’t make it sound like I want to help _you_ out,” Iwaizumi could read him like a book, he knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“R-Right!” 

Oikawa arrived back home in one piece. He quietly tip-toed to his room, trying to be sneaky but was spotted by his sister down the hallway. 

Kumiko was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, “What took you so long to get back home? Hm?” 

_‘Why does my sister have to be so noisy?’_ His eyes wandered anywhere but her light brown eyes, “Nothing. I was with Iwa-chan…” 

“Oh, really now?” 

“Yeah… What are you doing out here?” 

“None of your business. You may go through,” she replied, giving way for Oikawa.

He locked his bedroom door behind him, _‘Who hurt her today?’_

_\- The next day -_

Oikawa had arrived promptly at the hospital in a nervous state; he wanted to initially give the ring to Suga today but he wasn't mentally prepared for it. 

“Tooru? Something the matter? You’ve been quiet lately…” Suga earnestly asked.

“No! I was thinking...” 

“About?” 

“You know, stuff?” 

Suga stared at him like he was crazy, “Do you normally presume that I’ll believe you if you say it like that?” 

“It’s nothing, Kou-chan!” 

His tensed shoulders relaxed, “I missed you…” 

Oikawa was not expecting him to say that all of sudden, “You did?” 

“Mhm."

He leaned closer to Suga and smirked, “Whose fault was it?” 

“Did you miss me?” 

“Why would you ever ask that, Kou-chan!? I couldn’t stop thinking about you!” Oikawa stated, holding him into a protective hug. 

Suga was pleased by his answer and hugged back, “Good.” 

They pulled away from each other… And… awkward silence. 

_‘ARGHHH!! Why is it so hard to present him the damn ring?!’_ Oikawa screamed in his head. 

“So… What did you do yesterday?” Suga curiously asked, thankfully ending their quietness. 

His mind drifted away from the ring subject, “Not much. Went to school and came back home after…” 

He laid back on the headboard and sighed wistfully, “I wish I could do that too…” 

“Hm? What do you mean?” 

He covered his mouth with dilated eyes, “Did I say that out loud?” 

“Say what?” 

“No. Nothing.” 

“Kou-chan! Tell me!!” 

“You don’t want to tell me what’s in your head either. Why should I tell you?” He stuck his tongue out.

“Please tell me, Kou-chan!”

Suga peeked at his adorable boyfriend’s pouting and laid a hand on top of Oikawa’s right hand. He noted it was strange of him, but held Suga’s hand properly either way. “You look more down than usual, are you sure you're ok, Koushi?” 

“I’m okay, there are still two more days, right? I’ll be running again and whooping your ass in volleyball,” he grinned. 

“There isn’t something you need to tell me, right?” 

Suga’s left hand ruffled his brown hair, “No. I’ve told you everything. Can I get a hug now?” 

Oikawa smiled, pulling him in for a long embrace, “As much as you want and~, you get away with lots of kisses as well.” 

“You’re too good for me, Tooru,” Suga snuggled close to his chest. He bit the bottom of his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. _‘I don’t want to leave you, Tooru.’_

_A few hours before…_

_Suga’s nurse came in while he was having lunch. Her demeanour felt different and he was suspicious._

_“Sugawara-kun. We’ve received news.”_

_“What’s wrong?” He asked._

_Her hands tightly squeezed and took in a shaky breath, “You… You won’t be still alive for the fifth day…”_

_Her words repeated over and over again in his head._

_He had completely stopped, his breathing, his heart, his brain, everything felt like it wasn’t working. He took a big gulp, “I… I’m dying tonight…?”_

_“I-I’m not entirely sure. I-I’m so sorry, I could’ve done so much…” She barely whispered, unable to meet eyes with him._

\- - -

It was time for Oikawa to go again, he closely stood on the side of Suga’s bed. “Stay safe, okay?” 

“Yeah…” 

He pursed his lips, _‘Does he not trust me?’_ “Koushi, you’ve been thinking about something. Can tell me, please?” 

“I don’t want you to leave…” he muttered back, holding on Oikawa’s sleeve.

“I promise I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

_‘But there isn’t a tomorrow, Tooru…’_ Suga wanted to say but he couldn’t. “I want a goodbye kiss before you leave.” 

Oikawa laughed and leaned towards his soft, pink lips, “I’ve already given you a bunch but okay.” 

Sharing their final kiss, Oikawa ran his hand on Suga's cheek and he winked at him, “I’ll bring you something special tomorrow!” 

“I can’t wait…” Suga replied, slightly waving goodbye. 

The door quietly closed and the breeze outside flew in. 

He found his phone, that he hasn’t touched for days and decided to go back down memory lane. He stopped at a picture that they took at the amusement park. _‘Pft. That one day where Tooru got jealous in the morning because of a barista.’_

_4 months ago_

_“Where are you? You keep telling me ‘over here’. Do you want me to find you?” Suga huffed on the phone, looking around for a familiar idiot boyfriend._

_“If you had a pair of eyes you’d know where your beautiful boyfriend is~!”_

_Sugawara realises whose voice is behind him, and wraps his arms around Suga’s waist._

_He pulled the phone out of his ear and laughed, “Tooru! There you are!”_

_Oikawa put his chin on Suga’s shoulder, “How could you not see me? You left me heartbroken, Kou-chan.”_

_“Can you get any more childish than this?”_

_“You’re being mean, Kou-chan.”_

_Suga laughed and tried to pull the other’s hands away from his waist, “Tooru! People are staring!”_

_“Let them stare. I missed you,” he pulled him closer against his chest._

_Suga smiled at him, “We’re not getting anywhere if we keep doing this.”_

_Oikawa groaned, letting go of his adorable boyfriend, “Fine.”_

_“Where are we going first?”_

_“I think the cafe and this time, I’m paying!” He declared, grabbing on Suga’s wrist and dragging him towards the cafe._

_“Why are we running?!”_

_“Because! I’ve got the whole day planned for us and this is just a minor thing we need to do!”_

_“Then why are we still doing it!?”_

_“I’m paying you back!”_

_Suga waited at the side while Oikawa was the one ordering for both of them._

_He couldn’t help but feel that someone was staring at him. He made contact with one of the baristas that had stared at him but glanced away when their eyes met._

_Oikawa walked back to him with a receipt in his hand, “What is it, Kou-chan?”_

_He decided to mind his own business and returned his smile, “Nothing. I’m just excited for today.”_

_“You don’t know how much I want to kiss you right now,” Oikawa replied._

_“You don’t know how much I want to punch you if you do that.”_

_“Mean.”_

_“You know I’m just kidding. Did you get something good for me?”_

_“Mhm! I think you’d definitely like this one!”_

_“You bet?” Suga challenged._

_“BET.”_

_“How much are we saying?”_

_“I don’t mind giving you all my money,” he replied._

_Suga rolled his eyes but continued to smile, “What a cheesy talker you are.”_

_“Order for Oikawa!” The barista called out._

_The both of them went to get their drinks. Suga saw what he assumed was the drink that Oikawa got for him, and had a number written on it._

_His boyfriend instantly snatched it away from him before he could react. He smiled at one of the baristas and lifted his index finger, “Excuse me, could I have one empty cup, please?”_

_She stared at him confused but gave it to him either way._

_“Tooru, what are you doing-”_

_Oikawa takes Suga’s drink, opens the lip, pours the drink into the empty cup and covers it back with the lid. He handed the drink to him, “Here you go, Kou-chan.”_

_“Oh… thanks…” Suga reluctantly took his drink._

_Oikawa hands the cup with the phone number to the barista, pulling Suga closer to him, “Sorry~ but he’s already taken.”_

_He takes his drink with his free hand and smirks at her before they depart, “Thank you~. Better luck next time, perhaps ask someone else other than_ **_my_ ** _boyfriend.”_

_The barista froze with the cup in her hand and her mouth wide open. She couldn’t comprehend what had happened. It wasn’t only her but the other customers were jittering amongst each other._

_As they were walking to their next location God knows where Oikawa chose. Suga kept staring at him and didn’t even take a sip of his - now destroyed drink._

_“Are you not going to drink what I chose you?” Oikawa asked, realising that he was giving him the eye after what happened._

_“Did you really have to cause such a ruckus in there, Tooru?” Suga frowned._

_“What do you mean? I was only telling them the truth.”_

_His boyfriend facepalmed, “You didn’t have to make people see…”_

_“I was getting jealous ok? I don’t want you texting others behind my back,” Oikawa pouted back, linking hands._

_Suga raised a brow, “And it’s different when you're surrounded by fangirls?”_

_He tightened their hold, “You know I don’t like them.”_

_“You even got me a perfectly made drink and then poured into another cup. It’s all ruined now,” he sadly stares at his drink that looks unappetising after what Oikawa did to it. “You lost the bet, you know that right?”_

_Oikawa pressed his soft lips against Suga’s forehead, knowing that he was holding resentment. “I’ll give you all my money. We can get something else next time without a number~.”_

\- - -

Suga swiped through to the next photos and found another fond memory. It was a picture of a punny math joke that Oikawa had written in his maths book.

He wasn’t meant to take a picture of it but it was too stupid not to and send to his friends. 

_2 months ago_

_“Kou-chan! I’m here!”_

_Suga jumped from Oikawa’s sudden appearance and took out his earphones, “Don’t scare me like that. I didn’t hear you come in!”_

_“Really? I knocked before coming in.”_

_“I guess I had some more important stuff than care about the door.”_

_Oikawa took that personally, “Am I not important?!”_

_He stood up from his seat and shrugged his shoulders, “I didn’t say it, you said it.”_

_“I feel like I should leave. Kou-chan’s rude in the morning,” Oikawa sulked._

_“You wanted me to help you with your studies. Either you leave and not get anything accomplished and fail on your exams or get help from me. Those are your two choices.”_

_Oikawa took out his books, “Right…”_

_“Ok, so what subjects do you need help with?” Suga sat down opposite to him and concentrated his eyes on Oikawa’s books that he laid out._

_Oikawa had a brilliant plan under his sleeves, “Maths.”_

_Suga flicked through his book’s pages and amused, “I thought you said that you were doing well?”_

_He slyly grinned, leaning against the edge of the table, “I know my maths, and you have one significant figure.”_

_Suga blankly stared at him, “Tooru, are you feeling ok?”_

_“I’m perfectly fine!”_

_His gaze went back to his book, “Ok… so Maths…”_

_They continued to study for a bit and Suga did not see any problems that Oikawa had struggled with._

_‘Why did he want to study maths if he was perfectly fine with it?’_

_Oikawa drew something on his math book and slid it over to Suga, “Look at what I drew, Kou-chan~!”_

_He looked at it, “Pi? Why did you draw a pi sign?”_

_“I love you because you’re sweet as pi!”_

_‘Oh… the captain wants to play games?’ Suga’s brow twitched, figuring out why Oikawa wanted to do Maths, “My hate towards you is like dividing zero, it can’t be defined.”_

_“That’s because you love me~!”_

_He sighed, “And here I thought you wanted to study.”_

_“Of course I do but it’s boring if we’re not doing anything fun!”_

_“Seriously Tooru. Be serious about this. I don’t want a dumb boyfriend.”_

_“Koushi! You’re subtracting me already!?”_

_After a long day of study, Oikawa had left and Suga was at peace from all the cheesy pick-up lines he came up with during the study session._

_He reopened his math book to look back at what they revised and noticed something written at the corner of his page._

**_Me + You, I’ll take that number._ **

**_Multiply your smile_ **

**_Minus the drama_ **

**_Give me a fraction of your heart._ **

**_I’ll solve all your problems._ **

**_Now put it together, we make a PERFECT EQUATION!_ **

**_Don’t kill me later, Koushi~! Good luck with your exams!_ **>‿◠

_Suga snorted and brightly smiled at the note, “He’s my dumb boyfriend.”_

\- - -

Suga’s hands shuddered, he dropped his phone on the ground and his body began to shiver as well. Tears started to swell in his eyes, he didn’t want to face reality, “Please come back, Tooru…” 

After waiting for the bus for at least 20 minutes, Oikawa made it back home. He unlocked the front door and was happier than usual, “I’m backkk!!” 

Everyone was surprisingly home today and his mum was the first one to welcome him from his return, “Welcome back, Tooru! How was Sugawara-kun?” 

He sat beside Kumiko, “He seemed a little off when talking to me today.” 

“Off? Did something happen?” 

“That’s the thing; I don’t know. He told me he was fine and I believe him but he’s hiding something from me. He doesn’t seem like he wants to tell me.” 

His mum set a finger on her chin, “He’s probably just tired. Give him some time.” 

“Yeah, I hope so.” 

Kumiko smirked and nudged his arm, “Look at Tooru being the best boyfriend ever. I’ve never seen you so caught up with someone. Have you thought of marriage yet?” 

“Sugawara-kun must be greatly special,” his mother responded with a laugh. 

The brunette sank into his seat, “Of course he’s special. He means the world to me...” he muttered under his breath but everyone heard and laughed.

“Awhh! What a cute little brother you are!” Kumiko teased, ruffling his hair.

“You’re ruining my hair!” 

“When Sugawara-kun gets out of the hospital, we’ll have a big celebration with him!” His mum suggested.

Oikawa nodded his head with a smile, “Yeah! He should do that for him!”

“Koushi!” 

His mum and little brother, Kaiji, arrived at the hospital out of breath after receiving the news.

“Mum… Kaiji…” he muttered.

His condition had gotten worse as his face was thinning up and his body was fragile. The pain was irresistible now, he couldn’t hold it in the tears. 

“Is there nothing we can do!?” His mother asked, tugging on the nurse’s sleeve.

“I’m sorry… We’ve tried everything…” the nurse apologised.

“Mum… It’s not her fault. We all knew it couldn’t be cured…” 

Kaiji stood beside him, though he was young and didn’t know much about death. He was fazed about what was happening, “Kou… You’re going to be ok, right?”

Suga patted his head and forced a smile, “Can you promise me something, Kaiji?” 

He bobbed his head, “Mhm!” 

“Protect Mum, that’s all I ask for...” 

“Okay! I promise, Kou!” He smiled back.

Suga pulled his hand back and released a hoarse laugh, “Good, then she’s in good hands.” 

“Koushi… Don’t say that…” His mother wailed, holding on his hand. 

“Sugawara-kun, I’ve been aware you haven’t told your friend yet. Are you telling him?” the nurse nervously asked while fiddling with her fingers. 

His mother hesitated and gasped, “Tooru-kun doesn’t know? Koushi! You can’t let him not know about this! He deserves to know!” 

“But-” 

She let go of his hand, “Call him. Now.” 

“I’ll contact him on this phone,” the nurse replied, reaching over the phone.

“Tooru! Your phone is ringing!” Kumiko shouted. 

“Who!?” Oikawa exclaimed, coming out from the bathroom after a shower. 

“I don’t know! Answer it!” 

He groaned, grabbing the phone and pressed on the green button, “Hello?” 

“Tooru…” A raspy, hoarse voice replied on the other line but was very familiar to him.

Oikawa widened his eyes as his towel fell onto the ground, “Kou-chan? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

“There’s something… I need to tell you… before it’s too late…” 

“What do you mean too late?! Hold on, I’m coming right now!” Oikawa shouted, “can you drive me to the hospital, Kumiko? It’s an emergency!” 

She didn't know how to respond but understood the bond between him and Suga, “Get your jacket, it’s cold out there.” 

He nodded his head and ran into his room, still on the phone with Suga. He grabbed his jacket and scrambled to get the box out of his bag, “Koushi, wait for me! I’m coming as fast as I can!” 

“Tooru… listen to me ok?” 

He got in the car, slamming the car door closed and putting his seat belt on. “I’m listening.” 

Kumiko got in soon after and started the engine and began driving to the hospital. 

“I’m sorry…” Suga muttered. 

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything, Koushi.” 

“I’m sorry I never told you…” 

Oikawa clenched tightly on his phone, “I’m not blaming you for anything. Tell me what’s going on.” 

A quiet sniffle came from Suga, “I lied… I miss you, I’m scared, I’m scared of being lonely, I didn’t want to lie to you-” 

“Calm down, Koushi. Take a deep breath.” 

“There won’t be a tomorrow, Tooru.” 

His breath stopped, _he can’t be..._ “W-What do you mean?” 

“The nurse h-had told me that I w-will be g-gone by tonight…” He replied with a shaky voice. 

Oikawa’s bangs shadowed over his eyes, “When did you know?” 

“I-I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you-” 

“You knew on the first day and didn’t tell me because you were afraid that something would’ve happened to me if you told me like I would’ve never visited you.”

Oikawa took his silence as a yes. “Koushi, you should’ve told me… I could’ve been a better boyfriend and taken care of you on that third day but I was selfish-”

“No! You were never…” he faintly whispered back as tears streamed down his face, “you were the best boyfriend I could ever have…” 

Before he knew it, droplets began to sprout from his eyes, _‘Damnit, Tooru… You’ve got to be so weak…’_

“I-it’s funny how we first met was an argument because of Kageyama…” 

“We have to mention Tobio-chan as this happens?” Oikawa asked, rolling his eyes.

A soft laugh escaped out of Suga’s lips, “Don’t be like that… I remember the times we talked more than Kageyama.” 

_7 months ago_

_“Oikawa-kunnn!!”_

_The newcomer made contact with their first-year setter, “Ya-hoo! Long time no see Tobio-chan! How are you doing? Still up with the king stuff?”_

_“Who’s he?” Yamaguchi murmured tensely to Suga._

_His hazel eyes couldn’t tear his eyes away from him, “He’s Aoba Johsai’s captain, Oikawa Tooru.”_

_“C-Captain?!”_

_“Yeah… and their starting setter.”_

_“W-Wait, so you’re saying-”_

_Suga gulped before affirming it, “The setter who's been playing out there isn’t their starting setter.”_

_Oikawa met eyes with him, making Suga flinch out of surprise._

_He flashed one of those charming smiles that are sure to make any girl fall on her knees, to him before walking off to warm up._

_Suga was flabbergasted and lowered his head, ‘W-What was that all about?!’ His heart felt like it had run a marathon from being looked at by him._

_After their win against Aoba Johsai, Daichi and Suga were talking about their successful win but were interrupted by someone.“_

_You with the grey hair.”_

_They glanced over to meet a familiar Aoba Johsai captain standing before them._

_Suga arched a brow and pointed to himself, “Me?”_

_“Yeah, who else?” Oikawa sneered, “you’re their other setter right?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I’d be careful about your position if I were you. Tobio-chan is known to steal starting setter positions, and you’d be in the bunch if you’re left unaware.”_

_Suga’s blood boiled, ‘This pretty guy is kind of pissing me off a little…’ but smiled through it all, “Kageyama is good at what he does.”_

_Oikawa let out a chuckle, “You’d say that now but before you know it, you’ll be bench-warming and he’ll be playing all the games you could be playing.”_

_“And what does telling me this do? I’d just accept the fact I couldn’t make the cut.”_

_Suga believed Kageyama was great at being a setter. He could always make the best moves during a set and he’s seen Kageyama play, it’s something that he could never compare to._

_He was annoyed that Oikawa even decided to spit that out his mouth to him. “You’re the same year as us and a captain, Oikawa-san. Don’t you think you’d learn to respect your teammates, even if they’re your past juniors? To me, it’s a little childish of you to belittle a past junior.”_

_Oikawa heard laughing behind him, from his friends._

_Keeping his cool, he smirked wider, “Oh~? Glad to know a third-year setter can hold himself up.”_

_‘What is his problem?’ Suga glared at him, “If you have nothing else better to say then would you mind leaving us alone?”_

_“Hmph, fine but keep what I said in mind.”_

_Hanamaki and Matsukawa were the two uncontrollably laughing at Oikawa’s miserable failure at taunting someone._

_“What are you two laughing at?” Oikawa growled._

_Hanamaki pointed at him with a trembling finger from his laughter, “You deserved that! How does it feel,_ **_Oikawa-san_ ** _?”_

_“Do you want some ice on that burn?” Matsukawa asked._

_Their captain wanted to strangle the two laughing hyenas and turned to Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan, stop Mattsun and Makki from laughing at me!”_

_Iwaizumi stared at their captain, “Learned your lesson yet?”_

_He groaned, running a hand through his hair, “I get it! Don’t mention it any more!”_

_Suga huffed, “What was he thinking he’d achieve from telling me that?”_

_He had genuinely considered the Seijoh captain to be genuine but no, he turns out to be the definition of an asshole and only wanted to make fun of him._

_“I mean, how rude can that guy get?!”_

_Daichi was always scared with a mad Suga but ignored the jitters for now, “Suga, cool down. We’re about to leave.”_

_“Right, let’s go…”_

_He took a final glance at Oikawa but turns out he’s been staring at him._

_Oikawa winked at him and waved goodbye to him. Suga whipped his head around and hung his head low, he definitely despises Oikawa after today._

_They had made it back to Karasuno and went their respective ways back home. For Suga, he had to pick up his little brother from school that was a little far from Karasuno._

**_“I’d be careful about your position if I were you. Tobio-chan is known to steal starting setter positions, and you’d be in the bunch if you’re unaware.”_ **

_Those words stung and had sunk into his chest._

_Sure, he liked Kageyama as a junior and how he plays but the thought of taking his starter position sucked. He felt inferior- he_ **_was_ ** _inferior to Kageyama’s skills, there’s a massive gap between them._

_“Well, if it isn’t Mr Refreshing~.”_

_Suga gazed at the owner of the voice, “Oikawa-san…?”_

_‘Speak of the devil…’_

_He knew that irritating smirk anywhere, “I didn’t know you lived nearby, Mr Refreshing! What a coincidence!”_

_Oikawa’s tone sounded so sarcastic, Suga wanted to rip out his throat, “I’m here to pick up my brother.”_

_“Brother? I didn’t know you had one!”_

_‘You don’t know a lot of things, Oikawa-san…’_

_“Uncle Tooru, is he your friend?”_

_Suga made eye contact with a boy that’s apparently Oikawa’s nephew. ‘Since when did he become an uncle?’_

_“You see, Takeru~,” he pointed over to Suga with the fakest smile he had ever seen, “that person over there is what you shouldn’t be when you're older.”_

_“You sound more of what I don’t want to be, Uncle Tooru.”_

_“What are you talking about?! Your uncle is a great person!” Oikawa retorted._

_“You’re annoying, can’t take care of a team, you broke up with your girlfriends, always late for practice. Oh yeah, there was that one time-” Takeru fired back, listing reasons off but Oikawa covered his mouth._

_“Ok! Ok! I get it!”_

_Suga laughed at the two’s interaction and Oikawa was launching daggers at him like no tomorrow._

_“Sorry, it just seems there’s someone worse than me.”_

_“Haha… very funny…” He replied while clenching his teeth together._

_“I should really be going now. My brother is waiting for me.”_

_Oikawa eagerly grasped his hand, “Wait! What’s your name?”_

_“You wanted to ask me that?”_

_He instantly let go of his wrist, “J-Just answer the question!”_

_Suga noticed a blush across the other’s face, ‘He’s embarrassed? Colour me surprised.’ He gave him a toothy grin, “Sugawara. Sugawara Koushi.”_

_“I’ll call you Suga-chan!” Oikawa beamed._

_‘Another one of those funny nicknames.’_

_“I’ll be heading off now. See you at the Interhigh, we’re not going to lose.”_

_“Haha… neither are we,” the competitive fire burned within the two as Suga walked off._

_‘Why am I so nervous?’ Oikawa’s heart couldn’t stop beating rapidly during their conversation from some unknown reason._

_“Sugawara? That’s my friend’s name as well,” Takeru commented._

_“You have friends?” he asked._

_Takeru casually looked at him, “I talk, Uncle Tooru. I don’t pay them.”_

_“Hold on! What makes you think I paid my friends to be my friends?! Iwa-chan didn’t get paid!”_

_“That’s because you forced him to be your friend.”_

_“Did not!”_

_“Did so.”_

_“Did nottt!”_

_“Did so.”_

_“DID NOT!! Stop spreading lies, Takeru!!”_

\- - -

“And then we got together soon after and had our first kiss…” 

Oikawa placed a hand on his face and couldn't stop the tears from flowing out. 

“I-I remembered the looks on our teammates' faces after we said we were official. You surprised me as well when you came… and none of my teammates believed that we were dating at first...”

\- - -

_“Kou-chan! Your prince charming has come to pick you up~!”_

_The volleyball in Suga’s hand fell out of his hands in shock, “What are you doing here!?”_

_Oikawa Tooru, a.k.a, his new boyfriend is at the door of their gym and lets himself in. He approached him and picked up the ball that fell onto the ground._

_“I wanted to surprise you, are you still training?”_

_He caught the many glares from the other Karasuno’s members and he kept smiling._

_Daichi seemed the most annoyed and needed answer, “Suga… we need to talk.”_

_“Hey, hey, you can’t take my Kou-chan away from me,” Oikawa stated, standing in between Suga and Daichi._

_“Sugawara-san, what’s your relationship with Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asked, he didn’t seem like he was bothered but he was curious._

_“Yeah! I didn’t know you knew the Grand King super well!” Hinata added._

_Oikawa smiled, “Well you see, Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan, Kou-chan and I are-” he pulled Suga into a hug, “-like this.”_

_“O-Oikawa-san?!” Suga exclaimed, pushing him away from their hug but Oikawa wasn’t letting go._

_“I’m going to beat the pretty boy up into a pulp…” Tanaka muttered under his breath._

_“Wait, are you dating Oikawa, Suga?” Daichi asked with his eyes wide open._

_Suga nervously looked away but did a small nod for confirmation._

_Everyone in the gym stopped and their jaws dropped to the ground, “WHAT?!”_

\- - -

“Oh yeah, then after that, Baldy and your libero keep glaring at me. There was also that one time you got super jealous over a girl...” Oikawa joined in, listing off their memories. 

He heard a small chuckle from the other line, “Yeah… I remember that too…” 

\- - -

_Suga was at the front gates of Aoba Johsai, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to come out. He swiped through their messages and sighed, “Why did I expect him to be out early?”_

_“Kou-channn!”_

_He put his phone inside his pocket, “Took you long enough-”_

_“Oikawa-kun! Are you busy today?” A random girl interrupted their moment as Oikawa stopped running to Suga and he stood there, frowning._

_“Ah… yeah…”_

_She pouted and wrapped her arms around his right arm, “Why? I wanted to hang out with you today! Cancel them, ok?”_

_Suga could feel many veins popping out of his forehead. ‘Is she going to ignore the fact that I’m standing right here?’_

_“Sorry, he’s with me today,” Suga replied, walking up to them and forced a sweet smile onto his lips._

_Oikawa gulped, knowing that look anywhere, “K-Kou-chan! Why don’t you wait out there?”_

_The girl looked at Suga from down to up and didn’t look impressed, “Who are you? You’re not from the school.”_

_‘Keep your cool, Koushi… you don’t want to break her do you…?’ Suga laughs, “I’m Oikawa-san’s friend. We made plans together.”_

_She furrowed her brows, “Yeah right, as if someone like you can be friends with Oikawa-kun.”_

_‘Ok, that does it.’ His eyebrow twitched, ‘I’m not good enough for Tooru…? I’ll show her who’s good enough.’_

_“Kou-”_

_Suga yanked Oikawa’s shirt, pulling him down into a forceful kiss._

_Oikawa was not expecting this coming from his boyfriend but he didn’t hate it either and kissed him back._

_The girl watched them as she turned bright red and staggered back, “W-w-what?!”_

_Suga pulled back first and looked back at the girl, “Sorry for wasting your time, we have somewhere to go now. Bye.”_

_He grabbed onto Oikawa’s wrist and pulled him out of the school grounds. He eventually let go of his hand, “Sorry… I got jealous…” Suga laughed, placing a hand at the back of his neck._

_Oikawa’s brown eyes shined as he kissed him again into a long kiss. They pulled back, “I like when you’re jealous, Kou-chan, you’re too cute.”_

_Suga brightly blushed and looked away, “Shut up…”_

\- - -

“GO!” Kumiko shouted, pushing Oikawa, “don’t wait for me!” 

“I owe you, Kumiko!” He shouted, sprinting inside the hospital. 

His hazel eyes watched the minute hand moving closer towards his end as his mother and brother quietly waited.

“KOUSHI!” 

He turned over to his boyfriend at the door, “Tooru… You made it-” 

Arms wrapped around his neck and could feel hot tears dripping on his cheek, “Idiot! Why didn’t you tell me earlier!?” 

Suga began to sob on his shoulder, “I’m sorry…” 

As they release each other from their hug, Oikawa takes a small box out of his pocket. 

Suga weakly laughed, “Did you buy that for me?” 

“I was meant to give it to you today in the afternoon but I was too afraid, it’s matching rings. See I’m wearing it as well.” 

He presented the ring to Suga as he smiled wider, “Thank you, Tooru.”

Oikawa lowered his head and saddened, “It won’t be the same.” 

Suga flicked his forehead. “Ow!” Oikawa yelped in pain but Suga kissed it afterwards. 

“Don’t be silly, I’m still yours,” he grinned. 

He slid the ring on Suga’s ring finger and kissed his knuckles, “Don’t forget about me… ok?” 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way.” 

Oikawa sniffed once more and Suga wiped his tears away, “Tooru.”

“Yes?” 

“P-Promise me… something…” 

He was all ears, “Ok.” 

“N-Never to give up when things get hard... I won’t be there for you but always open yourself to Iwaizumi and others, ok? You have great friends with you.” 

He hiccuped, “I-I promise…” 

His fragile hands cupped his cheeks, “A-And when you get famous, I’ll be your number one fan…”

Oikawa laughed through the tears, “Ok, my number one fan.” 

A final tear shed down his cheek, “I love you, Stupid… kawa…” 

The hazel eyes that he’s always mesmerised have fallen. His delicate hands laid on the mattress as the radiant smile stayed. 

“He’s gone…” Suga’s mum whispered, collapsing onto her knees. 

Oikawa brushed his hand over his soft ash-blonde hair, “Koushi… I love you too, forever.” 

_\- 10 years later -_

“Oikawa Tooru, Argentina’s Olympic Volleyball team’s starting setter! We have a few questions for you, would you please answer some for us?” 

He smiled at the camera, “I’d be happy to!” 

“This is the most popular question among them but during your games, you’ve been seen to be wearing a necklace with a ring and fans have started rumours that you may have a lover. Is it true you are engaged or married?” 

The necklace shined under the lights. “Let’s just say there’s someone who’s always cheering me on the sidelines. They may not be here but they are definitely my biggest fan.” 

“Do you go by any quotes that make you encouraged or motivated to win?” 

“Hm… I don’t go by any quotes but I’m currently being someone’s pair of eyes so I have to do my best out there. I want to present my best self to them because I love them.” 

“Any words you’d like to tell them on camera?"

“I hope you’re doing ok, Kou-chan!” He chirped while waving to the camera. 

“Kou-chan is it? What is she like?” 

He hummed, “Kind and refreshing!” 

“How long have you been together?” 

“For a while now. My number one supporter out there!” He winked at the camera. 

“She’s pretty, right?” 

“Kou-chan’s definitely pretty! Silver hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Fun fact, Kou-chan and I actually met through volleyball!” 

“What a coincidence!” 

Oikawa grinned, “Kou-chan and I argued with each other when we first met. We didn’t get along at first but we eventually got closer and soon we started dating. If it wasn’t from volleyball, we might’ve never met each other!” 

“That’s so cute! Any final words to say to Kou-chan?” 

In a matter of seconds, tears streamed down at the side of his cheeks. 

He held in the sadness that his boyfriend would not be here to see him this far in life. The promise that they kept was enough to make him happy and get rid of the thoughts and pain. 

“I love you, Kou-chan.” 


End file.
